epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/God of War vs Legend of Zelda (Game On! Rap Battles)
game on get your game ooonnn gotta play your cards right game oonn get your game ooonnnn ohai i didn't see you there well lets go Today we have two very proficient swordfighters coming in so any duel ought be very good. We have the demi-god, Kratos, representing the God of War franchise, against the reincarnated elf, Link, representing the Legend of Zelda franchise, in a battle to see who is the better batma- uh I mean to see who better kills the thought unkillable gods with holy weapons having been sent on a crusade by a hawt deitess who have achieved some form of divine blessing, with Kratos becoming God of War and Link gaining the Triforce of Courage. Will the ghost of Sparta or the Hero of Time come victorious in this final lyrical contest? Y'all can decide. Thanks to User:Alanomaly for writing Kratos' first verse and the first two lines of his second verse, and to User:Dark Cyan and User:Mortal5075 for reviewing the battle once I finally finished it ages after I and Alan started it. Fight! Link I'm truly a Link to the Past judging by him, the ghost of Sparta before me One who wasn't satisfied with his daughter, so he killed the rest of his family It's a Hylian, the last son of the Knights, the man who dismembered Ganondorf Against a haunted, raging, traitorous albino who only Sony could have brought forth So let us test SoulCalibur, I'll be the Yoda to your Ezio, Nightmare to this Spawn The Hero of Winds and Time up against one falsely claiming to be the God of War I brought forth this beat on my Ocarina, there's confirmation I'm the Wind Waker With your muddled lineage and Cursed Mortal rep, can you prove you're no faker? Given you murdered your Blade Brother, I'll truly kill the Last Spartan in this fight You never took down Apollo, so how could you fair well against THIS Hero of Light? Don't know about the Three Fates, but I've come packing the Triforce this time So prepare to taste my Master Sword as I HIIIYAAA into the sky! Kratos Your rhymes are about as forward as your timelines, you keep splitting off, The Blades of Athena will slice off your Peter into the Pan so you know who you're ripping off! I would've thought you an instrument player, had your flow not been so weak! My movements are fluid like a Jaffe Cake when I do them, swing blades from my chained Links! You'll be left in a Pool of blood once you're Dead, I'm an anti-hero, I'll Hyrule over you, a puny blue shield won't protect this childish icon of Miyamoto! It doesn't take comparing to me to see you're just a child, I'll snap you in half! A Hero of Time? Ha! You must be joking with that kind of Phyrgian crap, You're a Majora annoyance, perhaps you need a re-Awakenening, Hyrule'll get Wind of my triumph here and there shall be no mistakening When I say that between me and you, there's surely to be little competition And then, like this was YouTube, you'll merely be left in the description! Link I'm pretty sure that I made it out better when we went up against the Tower of Gods This isn't the Fallen Hero timeline, you'll need three times your threes to take me on I come stacked with about as much Divine Weaponry a game as you do in your series I'm a hero, even Freddy Krueger thinks your methods are more than a bit unseemly! I came to commit deicide, but your Hades put you down a level and then some End the Age of Mythology as I drown you like what your predecessor's done I demolished Vaati, sealed Ghirahim, made Light out of Ganon and repelled the moon So if I'm battling a God of War, it's simple enough to say I'm the Link to your doom Kratos And if I'm battling Santa's minion, I can say the Master Sword chose wrong, You're about to be de-Minished when I'm finished crushing you in the form of song! And to Cap it off with a lightning fast attack I never got to kill Thor, but I'll heap Loki on my stack! You should fear me, check yourself and this scenario! I was killing either Raiden while you dicked around with Mario! I slaughtered the Titans! I dethroned the gods! I killed Hercules! Best you did was catch that cross-dresser's oral herpes! Outro: this was originally going to have another two verses of four lines each but ehhh Who won? Kratos took the W! Link killed it! Hint: Category:Blog posts